1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for making seamless hollow cylinders and more particularly the invention is directed to an expandable and contractable mandrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,030 is directed to an expandable mandrel structure wherein the expandable jacket is supported by two endplates.